1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for recording of informations on a recording medium, in which a recording member consisting of a plurality of recording elements which perform recording of the informations is used to vary the recording density and reduce possible lowering of the image quality, thereby shortening the time required for the information recording.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
There have heretofore been contemplated various methods for recording image informations on recording paper. One example of such recording method is a so-called heat-sensitive recording method which is inexpensive in cost of the recording paper and easy for maintenance, on account of which the method has been widely used in various kinds of printers, medium and low speed facsimiles, and so forth. Since, however, the recording speed by this method is rather slow, it is not used at present for high speed facsimiles and printers.
When the image recording is to be made by the conventional thermal recording head, a time required for a period of from start of electric conduction accompanied by temperature increase in the head upto completion of the recording on the recording medium is usually from 0.5 ms to 1.0 ms, and a time required for cooling the head in preparation for the subsequent recording is approximately from 10 ms to 15 ms.
On the other hand, in the high speed facsimile which is generally called "one-minute facsimile", the shortest time T.sub.MIN for the electrical transmission of one line (a single scanning line in the image scanning operation) in case of transmitting a simple image information is usually 10 ms. Accordingly, considering from the above-mentioned recording characteristic, even when one line is simultaneously recorded using a thermal multihead for one line, the cooling time of the head becomes short, and deterioration in the recorded image such as ghost, etc. cannot be avoided.